Until Death May Die
by Tardisblueskys
Summary: "That is not dead, which can eternal lie. And with strange aeons even death may die." I haven't heard that phrase for seven years. And every time that I do, I fail to get answers. It's time that I do. I am an immortal. And I want to know why.
1. Introduction

"Dude weak." Cartman complained.

"What?" The boy in the red puffball hat asked.

"They only had regular milk instead of chocolate."

"So what?" Green Ushanka asked.

"_So_ I hate regular milk! Why can't this goddamn school just serve some goddamn chocolate milk?"

"Cartman you're 16 and you're still complaining about childish shit?"

"It's not childish!"

"Yeah it is fat boy."

"Ay! At least I'm not a dumbass, Jew!"

"Yes you are!"

"Will you two just shut the fuck up?" Stan snapped, pinching his nose bridge.

"Jew boy started it."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CARTMAN!"

I gave one of my infamous muffled laughs. Both Stan and Kyle shot him a glare at the same time, which only made me laugh harder.

"Excuse me do you need me to stop so that you can have your little conversation?" The grey haired man asked.

Four pairs of eyes turned to him, and three pairs of eyes sank from his sight. Only one of us kept watching the teacher. The fat ass smiled "Yes please. We'd actually appreciate it."

"Shut up you fucking fag." Mr. Garrison warns. "Now children as I has to get into a car accident every year for it to be dramatic. It goes the same for every Soap Opera like…"

I zoned him out, in favor of the phone that he held in his hands. It was cheap. A flip phone. One of those that he could only use to text or call someone, but I was lucky that I had it.

**From: Clyde**

**Subject: Football**

**Hey dude, you wanna play some football tonight? Token volunteered to let us use his house at 6!**

I glanced across the room, at the brown haired boy and nodded. Yes I do. I do want to 'Play Football tonight.' The others were able to text a reply back, but my phone was too cheap. I could only call on the goddamn thing.

"And so… Harry and Malfoy are obviously gay for each other…" Don't even ask how it strayed to Harry Potter, or why our gay teacher is making fun of gays. The bell cuts him off and he puts the chalk back on the counter. "Alright goodbye children. Don't forget your essay."

Cartman gives me a 'What essay' look, and I shrug. I've long since stopped caring about all this shit.

The five of us walked out together as always in pairs. Stan and Kyle have always been super best friends. Over the years Cartman and I have gotten close, but not as close as that duo. Butters lagged behind, in his own group.

"So you guys, Terrance and Phillip 2 is coming out tomorrow!" Cartman smiled.

"Really? Do we have to go through the whole 'Kyle's mom starting a war with Canada and Satan rising to take over, but his gay lover tries to instead and Satan kills him and runs back to hell' thing again?" Stan asked. Always the optimistic one.

"(No, this time they said that Kyle's mom will be arrested if she tries to leave South Park within a five year period.)" I said.

"Thank god." I could hear Kyle mutter.

The entire town would be happy. Sheila Brofloski had almost brought upon the apocalypse, which of course I stopped and no one remembered. Dammit my deaths were so cliché now.

"So who's up for it?" Cartman asked.

"I sure am!" Butters yelled, a little too excited.

"Shut up Butters!" The three of them snapped. Poor old Butters. He needs to learn how to hide. Like I do. I hide behind my parka every day, to block out the horrors of the world before me. The horrors that I face daily. No this is not a story about my problems. This is a story about my _other_ problems. I can't complain about it now.

* * *

We walk silently to our homes, and the pairs (and Butters) split up and into eachothers houses. I stayed at Cartman's. Kyle stayed at Stan's and Butters listened to his parents scream about him knocking over a can. Lovely family really.

"So _Kinny_, did you get Clyde's text?" His voice deepened.

"Yeah football later." I shot him a glare that said '_Shut up. Don't talk about this here._'

He nodded and dropped onto the couch with a sigh. I tried to sit next to him, but the fat ass started to whine. "Don't sit! You'll get poor people germs on my couch!" I sighed and dropped onto the floor. Even in 10th grade, the bastard was still as racist as ever.

"So what was that essay?" He asked, turning on the T.V. and tuning it to Terrance and Phillip. He was the only one of us who still watched that stupid show.

"(Why do you need to know? You'll just copy it off of Butters.)"

"Duh! If it's specifically about me I'll have to ask my mom to do it!" I hate him so much.

"(Probably something about how Mr. Garrison is the only cool fag in South Park and how we're all gays and shit.)"

"_Kinny_! I'm being seriously!"

I groaned. "(Learn proper grammar dude. It was fine in 4th grade, but it's retarded in 10th.)"

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Perverted bastard, Kenny McCormick is a Grammar Nazi.

I feel the phone vibrate in my parka, and I glance at Cartman. The Fatass hasn't even moved. Good. He didn't notice. Judging by the fact that his phone wasn't ringing I knew what it was. "(I gotta use the bathroom.)"

"Use your own, you're going to clog my toilet."

"(It's _your_ toilet. I wouldn't be surprised if it gained a resistance to clogging.)

"Ay! Use your own goddamn toilet!"

I shrugged and walked out of the house, with a hidden smile. I checked and confirmed it.

**From: Stan**

**Subject: Homework**

**Dude im swamped math can I come to u at five?**

I love coded messages. No one, besides Stan and I, would be able to know what this meant. Not his parents or sister, not my siblings or family, and not the others.

I went straight for my house, narrowly avoiding a speeding truck. Stupid immortality. Stan and I weren't just Toolshed and Mysterion. No, the two of us had been watching over the town better than the Coon and Friends ever could.

I snuck in through and window in my parents room, and I quietly moved about the house. Karen, Kevin, and my parents would just delay me. I had until four.

The floor creaked under each of my feet, but I kept going. My room didn't even had a door, so I was able to slip in without trouble.

I walked into my room, and into my closet. The door creaked, and I could feel it swaying. I needed to replace that. I said that every day.

I pulled off the blue covering, and opened the drawer that I only used for Mysterion's suit. I tugged out the costume, and gripped the wood beneath it.

My fingers found a small latch between the painted wood and the rusted metal of my drawer. I tore the false cover off, and stared at the pitch black suit below me. The cape had one small symbol on it, that was replicated in the middle of the shirt. They were the only designs. A red D.

I pulled the mask over my face, and pulled up my hood. I pulled my combat boots over my black socks. This was a much darker hero than Mysterion. This was the hero that no one knew the identity of. This was a hero with a darker personality and deeper voice than even Mysterion could manage. Dusk.

* * *

I moved with the shadows. My pitch black costume was much harder to see than that of Mysterion. My gloves, my pants, my shirt, my hood, my cape, my mask, my belt, everything. Everything was black.

Once again I repeated the translation of that message in my mind.

**From: Stan**

**Subject: Work**

**We have to meet. It's about the drug deal. Meet me at my house at 4 on the dot.**

Yeah, he was in on it too. We were the more famous heroes. Sure Coon and Friends were famous, but not as infamous as we are. We don't make public appearances. We stop the crime. We tie up the perpetrators. We leave typed up notes behind. So far Coon and Friends haven't even seen us yet.

"Are you here?" A deep voice asked me. Damn. He'd gotten really good at masking his voice over the years.

"Yes. I am." I was already prepared as Mysterion, but I was forced to mask my voice even further.

"The intelligence told me that Randy Marsh has been buying."

I felt a clang of pity, before I saw those eyes. They were unreadable. His facial expression showed that he didn't care about the man when he was like this. He really had grown a talent for blurring the lines between alter-ego and himself. That's one of the reasons that I work with him. The main one was that he recruited me.

"What type?"

"Heroin. I don't know how he got his hands on it, but he did well."

"When do we move?"

He smiled. "Nightfall. Then we move."

"So why did you call me here so early?"

"I've had some suspicions about Butters. I think that _he_ is returning." Crap. That never meant anything good. Butters alter-ego wasn't nice anymore. Professor Chaos was much more evil than before. In middle school he almost burned down the town with his minion, General Disarray. The others said that it wasn't him. It was. Butters Stotch was growing up.

My hand dipped into my pocket and closed upon my weapon of choice. It was the sharpest blade that could be found in the state. Three words were carved into the side of it.

Wait Till Dusk

I had that special ordered under Butters. It gave me encouragement and I met those eyes once more.

"So we have to plan."

"Yes we do."

"And I was thinking. Coon and Friends and spending half of their meetings trying to find out who we are. We have to find a way to stop them. I'm planning to place false evidence at each scene."

"Good idea. I'll go on patrol while you do it. We meet by the school an hour before the setting of the sun." His vocabulary was much different as his alter-ego than in his normal identity. "See you soon Dusk."

"You too Blackout." And I turned, heading for the base.

* * *

"So dude, I've been a little worried about Stan and Kenny." An all-too-familiar voice said.

"How so?" Shit. There was more than one person here.

"They've been disappearing at random times throughout the day?" So people _did_ notice.

"Oh… that."

"TIMMAH!" A voice behind me made me jump. I swung around to face the threat, and saw Timmy, in costume, staring right back at me.

I could hear two pairs of feet running in my direction. An hour before the setting of the sun my ass. I made a quick plan in my head. The roof was too low down for Kyle to be able to fly. Perfect. No AC was running, and no fan was on. I put a hand in my belt, and smiled at Timmy.

I had spent all of my savings on contacts that could change my eye-color. Thank god that I did. He would never see who I am. "Livin-a-lie?"

Something grabbed onto my arm, and pulled it out of my pocket. I stared at the face of Coon and Friends member, The Human Kite. He stared at me with disbelief, and my smile deepened. "Who are you?"

"I know who who are, but you not I." My voice scared him. I could see that. With a quick movement I stuck my other hand into my belt, and pulled out a small can of liquid. Tear gas. You gotta love it.

They screamed as I let it fly from the can, and I pulled my goggles out from under my hood. At least it would protect my eyes. I coughed once, before running out of the room. To them it would look like I disappeared. Of course, I left two things behind. One of them was a wad of blonde hair, and the other was my calling card. A red D.

* * *

**Original. My warped mind set a record! Plot idea in my head changed in the first chapter! Originally i didn't plan for Dusk and Blackout, but it seemed cool so i used it.**

**Reviewers get to meet TIMMAH!**

**_RK _and _BrambleStar14_  
**


	2. Reveal

Blackout didn't say anything as we parted. I felt bad for the poor kid. We had just went into his own house, arrested his father, tied up the poor man, and left a note that said

Disgusting piece of trash. Heroin user. Randy Marsh.

And on the bottom of the typed paper showed both of our symbols combined. A B and a D combined. Black-dusk.

I had went back to my house, and changed into my Mysterion garb, careful not to leave any evidence of my former identity.

Before I knew it, I was at the Coon and Friend base, the last to arrive. Toolshed's eyes were facing the ground. Now he could be emotional. I swear to god those two sides were made to mess with me. Blackout is so dark that he has no emotions. Stan and Toolshed are so emotional that I could see him cry over breaking a goddamn toenail!

The Human Kite shot me a look from his seat. I could read it immediately. '_Don't say anything._' Ah, Stan was finally letting himself get sad over his father's arrest. They said that he'd been arrested countless times, so he'd be in jail for a year this time. I wondered how the Marsh family would survive on Ms. Marsh's job only. Damn Randy, didn't he know that we would take him out? We _always_ do.

"Mysterion, you're finally here!" Tupperware smiled through the plastic surrounding his face. "We can get started."

Mosquito glanced at us. "Dusk attacked the base at 4:30. We did his best to stop him, but he overpowered us." They did their best? Their best sucked.

"Why do we fight them anyway?" I asked. "This is just like Hindsight. Cartman gets pissed off that someone successful isn't part of Coon and Friends, and he tries to convince us that they're evil."

"It's dangerous. There are two problems with them. They aren't properly trained." Like we were? "And they don't just hand them over to the police. They killed someone."

I remembered that day. We were trailing a murderer, and I went ahead and distracted him.

_He was an inch out of reach, but he was picking up speed. I could feel the wind rush past my face as I ran. A knife wouldn't work. He'd die. I never used the gun, I wasn't sure if it even had bullets. I didn't carry tear gas at the time._

_I sighed, as he gained another two inches. My lungs were starting to ache. We'd been trailing this guy for 15 minutes at top speed. My cape captured the wind, and held me back, but I needed to catch this guy._

_He laughed, and sped up even more. Blackout was far behind, he wasn't as agile as I. I saw something silver in his grasp. He gripped the leather hilt of it, and I could see a smile flash across his face. And he stopped. And I pulled out my gun._

_He turned around, holding a blade that rivaled my own. But I didn't need a blade. I pointed my gun at him, as he brought the knife to his shoulders. I knew what he was planning immediately. He was going to kill me. And then after I was dead, he would find an unsuspecting Blackout. One that didn't know that he had his knife at the ready._

_It was his life, or my partners. It didn't take too long to reach a decision. "Say hello to Satan." I said, before squeezing the trigger. _

_The sound rang through my ears. I waited for the blinding pain that always arrived after I heard a gunshot, but the scream that I heard wasn't my own._

_The murderer held his chest, with his hands already changing to the color of crimson. He smiled, but it didn't show in his eyes. Next thing I knew, I was lying next to the dead body of a murderer, with my eyes closing. I would be missing for a week._

"He left evidence. Some of his hair got snagged in a hook, while he was running. I ran some tests, and there was only one person that matched the DNA in the hair." Kyle said watching me. I wasn't scared. I could tell by his eyes that he didn't know yet. "It's Tweek." I heard a collective gasp, and I followed it. Best not get them to think that I'm Dusk. I heard Stan repeat the gasp from next to me.

"But it's Tweek." I heard him say.

"That little fag couldn't be Dusk. Could he?" Even The Coon sounded unsure of himself. I didn't say anything. I just faked shock and ignorance. Stan had a little more trouble than I did at that, but he still was able to hide his emotions. I was surprised that he was able to do it at all. I'd been doing it since I was little, but he wasn't. He was like a natural liar.

"Do we know anything about Blackout?" Tupperware asked. I was wondering that too. I still wasn't sure what they would do if they found out who Blackout was.

"Yeah, a few things actually. I've narrowed it down to a list of suspects." The Human Kite answered. "Craig, Kevin, Damien, which is highly unlikely, that kid with the red shirt and blue pants…" He looked at the others, and continued "Sorry about this dude, we just can't take any risks. And Stan."

"Why?" Mosquito asked him.

"Every one of them has black hair. Blackout doesn't have a hood. He has black hair too. It's the only lead we've got dude. It's probably not you, but we can't take any chances. We've gotta question each of them. Even if we know that you probably aren't him, we can't leave it to chance. So Stan… group meeting." I cursed inwardly. Stan could blur the line between Blackout from Stan well, but he could never blur Stan from Blackout.

"You really think that I'm him?" He kept his voice from cracking. Both of us had discussed what they would do to us if we were found out, and we decided that it involved Coon and Friends prison for a month. I didn't want to see that happen to him. It's just too terrible.

"Stan, you and Craig are the main suspects. Damien wouldn't help people, and he sure as hell wouldn't hide his identity so he's out. Kevin is too stupid to know how to fight. The kid with the red shirt and blue pants doesn't have as dark hair as you guys. That leaves you and Craig." The Human Kite explained.

"Tupperware, Iron Maiden go check Craig's house for the costume. Be aware of false bottoms to the drawers. Check every inch of his house. The Coon and I will check Stan's house. Same rules apply for us." Mosquito said.

"I could go?" I offered.

"No we need you to guard the base with me." The Human Kite said. I inwardly groan. Stan would be caught. He'd be brought to that goddamn cell. Maybe The Human Kite would let his best friend go? The thought calmed me, though I knew that wasn't the case. The Human Kite had stronger morals than anyone in Coon and Friends.

The others left, leaving only the three of us alone. The Human Kite pulled off his hood thing, and stared at Stan. "Just admit it, and we'll let you off easy dude." Kyle offered.

"I'm not Blackout. It's probably Craig." Kyle smiled as his super best friend said it.

"I believe you."

* * *

**Stan P.O.V.**

Two hours later he didn't trust a word that I said. "Who is Dusk?" Mosquito growled, as he sped down the stairs. The Coon, who was right behind him, grabbed me by the collar.

"You little bull-shitter!" Even Cartman had grown a sense of loyalty to Coon and Friends. And their number one enemy was the two of us. I was fucking screwed.

"What are you talking about?" I decided that the best course of action would be to fake innocence. I was never the best of actors.

"THE FUCKING COSTUME IN YOUR DRAWER!" The Coon shoved me back into the wall, and I winced as my head connected with it.

Mysterion was looking at me, with fear in his eyes. I couldn't rat him out. No matter what they did my partner would still keep this town safe from crime. Coon and Friends just couldn't do that anymore. They gave us the information that we needed, and we acted. Both of our groups were important to South Park, but the two of us were more important than any of the Coon and Friends. Dusk had to fight.

I could feel something warm trickle down my neck, and I frowned. Kyle pulled his aviator hood back over his head, and watched me with anger written through every inch of his body. There was no compassion from the boy who's life I'd saved countless times.

The Coon, who was actually very strong, lifted me over his head, and threw me onto the floor. Loyalty to friends didn't matter when you were a criminal vigilante huh? Something hard connected with my face too many times to count. I didn't know that Cartman had this in him.

He picked up his arm, and started to swipe his claws across my face. Each swipe brought a new wave of pain to me. The little claws were sharpened like knives. He had worked on them, so that they can cut through a neck without any trouble. I guessed that he was showing some restraint or I would have already been dead.

"Coon get off of him!" Mosquito yelled, grabbing the fat boy by the shoulders and pulling him back. Mysterion grabbed hold of him, and helped the insect-praising hero hold back the raccoon-praising one.

"Stan… defend yourself." Kyle sounded hopeful through his anger, but I shook my head.

"What's there to defend?" I admitted it. There was nothing to hide. I just plain admitted it.

Kyle grabbed his phone from the table, and turned it on. He swiped across the screen for a good minute before I heard ringing. Bastard put it on speaker.

"Dude, we're not finding anything." Token was lucky, he had caller I.D.. I wouldn't be dramatic otherwise.

"We don't expect you to." I couldn't even read Kyle's emotions anymore. He was just… in monotone.

"What?"

"It was Stan all along."

"Stan? Iron it's Stan." Tupperware muttered to his companion.

"Timmah?" I could faintly hear.

"Well just… put him in the cell." Shit. The cell was much worse than it had ever been in Coon and Friends. It was just a wide open space, without any bars. They could slip food through a small hole in the side, that you couldn't stick anything through. The whole thing reeked of vomit and gym socks.

"You could get a lighter sentence if you just admit your partner." Mosquito wasn't offering it. He was ordering it. "We know that it's not Tweek. We went through his house. Nothing came up." Mosquito was the leader of Coon and Friends, ever since Mysterion became Dusk. No one questioned why Mysterion stopped being leader. They guessed that it was personal reasons. It was truly because I recruited him.

"We need a hero. Coon and Friends hasn't done shit for a year. We deal with graffiti and kids from class, but never anything big. Dusk and I have broken up drug rings, we've taken down murderers…"

"You became murderers." Tupperware said, interrupting me.

"We're not murderers. He was about to kill Dusk. So he stopped him the only way that he could."

"There are other ways."

"You weren't there."

"I didn't need to be." Mysterion didn't say anything. He just watched, and he mouthed '_I'll bring you food._' Thank god I wouldn't end up like Cartman and Butters.

I managed to get to my feet, without groaning. I heard Mysterion volunteer to take me to the cell. I was still dressed as Toolshed. They stripped me of my tools.

Mysterion promised that he would do everything in his power to keep The Coon away. "Thank you." I heard him say in his normal voice. Not Mysterion's voice. Not Dusk's voice. Just plain Kenny.

"Always dude. What's a hero without loyalty?"

"I'll help you."

"There's nothing that you can do. You warned me to hide my hair, and I didn't listen. Now I'm screwed for it. My fault completely. You don't owe me anything." I walked into the cell and nodded at him. The door slammed shut, and I heard the clicking of a lock behind me. "Welcome to your new home." I muttered.


	3. Tricking the Best

**Kyle P.O.V.**

"I just can't believe that he'd lie to us like that." I could still feel the shock of the reveal of his second identity.

"He tricked all of us Kyle. Now there's just the matter of what to do with him. We could use him to reveal the identity of Dusk?" Hacker asked, from the other side of the table.

"I don't know Ike. I felt like I could trust him, I thought that I knew everything about him, but apparently I was wrong."

"It's not your fault Kyle."

"I should have paid more attention to him."

"Hacker you're right. We need to use him to find out who Dusk is." Mosquito interrupted.

"You agree too?"

"He may be your friend Kite, but right now we're heroes. Heroes focus on the good of the town, more than loyalty to friends. Hopefully Stan will understand that."

"How are we gonna break into places without his tools?" Tupperware joined into the conversation. I guess it would be expected for others to join the conversation during a meeting.

"We'll burn his costume, and he won't be able to become Blackout?" Hacker pointed out.

"Does it really matter? He's brought more good to this town than anyone in Coon and Friends. Didn't you see the news last night? He took down Randy Marsh, his own father! None of us would be able to do what he did! He's the one who deserves to be out on the streets more than any of us." I had never heard Mysterion defend someone. He had never even talked down the Coon and Friends. Could Blackout and Dusk be having more of an impact on this town than we imagined?

"Yes! He killed someone!"

"And I believed his reasoning. How the hell would we know if he got attacked, and was defending himself?"

"Because… they're…" Even Hacker was at a loss for words.

"Because they're better than us at fighting? At protecting the town? Did the Coon trick you again? Those two wouldn't join us, so he decided to get them captured! This is Hindsight all over again!"

"Ay! That was 7 years ago!" Fatass screamed defending himself.

"And you're still an asshole in a rat costume. Not much has changed since then. The only differences are that we've gotten bigger and stronger. We're still the little assholes that we used to be Kyle. Stan is the only one that changed for the better. Times change, and people do too."

I was at a loss for words, and the lack of response from the others signified the same thing. Only The Coon had something to say. "Search Kinnys house!"

"Shut the fuck up Cartman." I snapped.

"No I'm seriously!"

"Shut the fuck up Cartman!" I repeated, with more anger than before.

"You can say what you want about Stan. That he's a traitor. A disgrace. A fool. Say what you want, but he's my fucking idol. He actually did something for this fucking town, and we never had the ability to do so guys, so say what you want about him, but I'll say what I want as well."

"Kenny he's changed."

"For the better or for the worse?" I was amazed. Mysterion rarely ever spoke, but here he was fighting for a villain. But if Mysterion, the king of heroes, was fighting to save Stan, maybe he wasn't such a villain after all.

"Worse!" The Coon screamed. I heard a smash as I watched him. Mysterion's chair was flat on the floor, and the hero was reaching The Coon with amazing speeds. He stuck out his arm and grasped The Coon's collar.

"I've had it up to here with you, you fucking asshole!" To prove his point, he raised The Coon high above his head, causing the fat boy to scream. I wondered where Mysterion got such strength, to lift a 200 pound boy.

"Just shut the fuck up and let me fucking speak, or so help me god I will rip that stupid ass costume from your fucking person, do you understand?"

Cartman couldn't reply, and only made a slight gasping sound. Mysterion brought him down to eye level, and brought his stone cold eyes to Cartman's. "Do you understand?" He repeated.

Cartman nodded. "Yes… sir…" Mysterion punched him in the face with his free arm.

"You better." With that he dropped Cartman, and the bigger boy dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Dude." I muttered standing stock-still.

"You've done it before. This asshole was getting on my nerves."

"We're all worried about Stan. You don't have to beat Cartman up for it!" Mosquito complained.

"Look…" Mysterion slipped into Kenny's voice, and it was filled with desperation.

"No Kenny. We're heroes. We put our normal lives aside, and that's why he has to take his punishment. We need to find out who Dusk is, and only he can tell us. We'll… let him out if he tells us and promises not to become Blackout again." I reasoned.

"Goddammit listen to yourselves! He's your ally! Your friend. And though it's true that we need to turn our back on friends when we're heroes, we don't turn our back on other heroes. Maybe we can get Dusk and Blackout to ally with us. Then we don't have to make him eat his own shit!"

"Mysterion…"

"Stop fighting me! I know what you're saying, but I also know that what you're saying is wrong. What are supposed to tell his parents? 'Mrs. Marsh, your son has been abducted by the Coon and Friends for crimes against humanity.'"

"They'll understand. Everyone knows about us."

"What excuse do we use?"

"The truth."

"You know what fine. Do what you want, but I'm out."

"You're quitting?"

"I'm going solo for a while." Mysterion confirmed. I realized that this was an even bigger deal for him than me. I didn't know why. Stan was my best friend. If anything I should be the one going solo, but I stood my ground and watched him storm out of the room.

"Holy shit." The Coon said, rubbing his neck.

"What got into him?" Tupperware asked, and I shook my head.

"The same thing that got into us. Fear for what the hell Stan has been doing all this time." Mosquito answered, while I stood in place. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move. Not only had Stan betrayed Coon and Friends, but Kenny had followed his trail.

Timmy muttered his signature phrase, while I stared at the stairs, waiting for Mysterion to come back saying that he and Stan were joking about the whole 'Blackout' thing, and that they had captured the real vigilantes.

Deep down I knew not to get my hopes up. Stan was locked in the cell for a reason. Mysterion had stormed out for a reason. "-tan."

"What?" I manage to ask.

"I said 'Kite you should go since you're better equipped to deal with Stan.'" Mosquito said.

"No." I doubted my ability to say more than one word at a time.

"If you don't then The Coon can." He had me there.

"I'll go." Two words was stretching it. I could hear my voice quivering. Both of my best friends had abandoned me. One betrayed me, and the other just ran. And for once I wouldn't be joining them.

* * *

"Kyle," Stan asked immediately. "When the hell are you guys gonna let me out of here." No 'hey dude, what's up'. Just a request to let him out. Then again he was locked in a cell with the only possible food being a bucket that was filled with Cartman's poop after we locked him up about a month ago for trying to kill his mom again.

"We can't dude. You're a criminal."

"Since when?"

"Since you put on that fucking mask!" I snapped.

"Since I brought justice to this town that none of you would? All you guys do is call the cops. Take action yourselves for once! That's what Dusk and I did." Damn I was hoping he'd slip up with the name. I planned part two carefully.

"So how have you been?" I sounded more sad than angry.

"Well the cell's nice. I love the shit on the walls touch." Knowing him that shit was gonna start to get worse soon. Every time he slept over he had to go home to get something or else he'd start acting all cynical again. It was a trait that never ceased to piss me off.

"You can get out of there faster." I offered, but he gave me an angry look. I'd never seen him like that. He looked me right in the eyes and glared at me.

"I'm. Not. Selling out. Dusk." He paused between each word to let me understand them better.

"But why? You could be free of the cell."

"Because I'm not a backstabber. Even being Blackout I never sold you guys out. So I will _never_ sell out my partner. If I was held at gunpoint I wouldn't sell them out. And the same goes for you guys. You may think that I am, but I am not a traitor and I will _never_ be." I noted that he hadn't mentioned if it was a him or her, and I couldn't remember if he said anything earlier. That alerted me to something. Dusk might not be a boy. Then again I did hear Dusk speak and it sounded very masculine, but it could be a pre-recorded message. Dammit the list of suspects isn't shortening. It's just rising and rising.

And Stan wasn't helping. "Dude I…"

"You what Kyle?"

"I don't think you're a traitor."

"That's why you guys are locking me in the cell? Or is that a way to check someone's loyalty that Hacker came up with? Kyle I know you. I've known you since we were two years old. You're lying. You completely agree with what Cartman and them are thinking. Let me guess what happened. Kenny ran out of the room in a pissed off mood. Cartman was being a dick. You were half-defending/ half-convicting me." He knew us so well.

"Stan…" I couldn't think of a response.

"Just let me go and you won't have to see _Toolshed_ ever again."

"We want to ally with you guys. Join together. That way we don't have to lock you both in the cell."

Stan glared at me. This wasn't making any sense at all. I was a man of logic, and I still didn't understand what the hell was going on. Stan was Blackout, and won't tell us anything. Mysterion left Coon and Friends. I sided with _Cartman_. Maybe Kenny was wrong. Maybe Cartman was the only one who didn't change.

"I may have brought us together, but I'm not the leader. Dusk is."

"Well where is Dusk?"

"That's for Dusk to say. Not for me to say. I'm not giving anything away Human Kite." And then it clicked. This wasn't Stan that I was talking to. This was Blackout, out of costume. I hadn't even noticed the change in his voice and tone from his usual self. Stan might have been convinced by me to join us, without Dusk's authority, but Blackout wasn't Stan. Blackout was a murderer.

"Did either you or Dusk kill that man?"

"Yes." He didn't even hesitate after the topic change.

"Why?"

"He was about to kill Dusk and then me. He was about to stab Dusk when they managed to shoot him. It's not their fault." Again he strayed from whether Dusk was a boy or girl. I guessed that Blackout was a dangerous enemy to make. If he was able to conceal so much without any effort it was insane. He gave no hints to the identity.

"It's murder."

"It's self-defense." It felt weird to hear such an odd tone and voice coming out of my best friends mouth. I kind of wished that it had been Craig.

"Why did you become Blackout?"

"To do what Coon and Friends couldn't. To actually do something for South Park. I was scouting one day as Toolshed when I saw a girl about to be robbed, from two blocks away.. Of course I couldn't help her, because we're not allowed to carry long-distance weapons. I ran to save her, but he just ran off with her. That was when I knew that I had to take matters into my own hands. That was when I made the costume and my second alter-ego. And after that day I recruited Dusk. We've been working together ever since." Stan always did have great morals. And unlike me, he acted on them. Like with that veal incident. He had been the one to get us to save those little tortured baby cows. Sure Butters and I felt sad about it, but we didn't do anything. Stan was the one who acted on an impulse. That's what made him the leader of our little group.

"Did you know them?"

"I won't answer that."

"Do we know them?"

"I won't answer that."

"Give me something to work on." I pleaded, knowing that it was futile.

"No. Do what you want to me, but as long as Dusk is out on the streets I will never reveal anything about them. Keep me in that goddamn cell until I die, but I will be at ease knowing that my partner is out there, doing what none of you assholes can."

"Stan…"

"I won't answer anything else Human Kite." His tone convinced me that what he was saying was true. And the sad thing was that he was right. The Coon and Friends were in the wrong for trying to stop him and Dusk from saving people. Maybe Mysterion was right about The Coon deceiving us again. I swear to god I'd stuff him in that cell with a can of beans. That would be nice to see.

I nodded and pressed my hand against my earpiece. "He's done. Didn't reveal anything. In fact he added more suspicion." I said into it. Stan, or should I say Blackout, watched me with feint interest. He really didn't care at all.

"Stan why did you lie?"

To this he looked up at me with a look of sadness on his face. "I never lied. You just never asked."

I didn't know how to respond, so I just walked out, and locked the door behind me. I made a mistake going there. Stan convinced me that we were in the wrong locking him up here.

* * *

**Stan P.O.V.**

I sat there for what I judged to be three hours. There were no sounds outside the cell. No footsteps, words, or even snores. There was no guard. No one to watch me.

I stuck my hand into my shoe, and pulled it off my foot. I pulled the thin wire out of the edge of it, and smiled to myself.

I attached it to my ear, and turned it on. "I need help." I made sure not to reveal his name, because of the hidden cameras. No matter, no one was on guard. They didn't guard Cartman or Butters, but I was surprised that they didn't guard me, the vigilante enemy of Coon and Friends.

Or maybe they wanted me to escape so I could lead them to Dusk? It was too much to digest, and I just shrugged it off. After a moment of nothing I heard a bored voice reply. "Meet The Gang by Tom's Rhinoplasty." Knowing him, I knew exactly who 'The Gang' was. Jason, Destiny, Tweek, and Will (who called himself Falcon, for reasons that we didn't understand). The rest of the gang was in Coon and Friends. Token and Clyde.

The thing about Coon and Friends was that they were good people. Each of them had their own skills to bring to the team. Kyle could be the eyes in the sky, by using his glider. Clyde was the leader. Token owned the base. Cartman was aggressive, to say the least. Ike as smart. Ike had fixed Timmy's wheelchair to make it as fast as a moving car. Mysterion was Mysterion. And I was able to pick locks, and help Ike build things.

They were important to South Park, but they could be incredibly stupid at times. Like one example was locking up one of the most important heroes of South Park, and not checking him for weapons. In fact, I had a pocket knife, nails, and a few paperclips in my pocket. For one of the best lock picks in town, it was going to be easy, even with a padlock.

"Meet me by the baseball field." Code for 'Meet me by the base."

"Fine. Can you get out?"

"Yeah. I can manage."

I pulled out my pocket knife, and set of nails. I walked over to the doorway and smiled. The shit covered wall stood in front of me like a target. I pulled out one of the nails and angled it directly as it needed to be. I freed the blade of its handle and, with as much force as I could muster, slammed it into the nail.

I repeated the action three times before it went straight into the wall. I repeated the action four more times, before I pushed the door open. For some reason without the padlock, as Cartman had figured out, the door just swung open as it pleased.

I snuck out of the room, careful to keep my feet moving as silently as possible. My cover had been blown. I needed to just get the costume and all of my equipment and get the hell out of there before they found me. I couldn't go home. Too easy for them to find me. Couldn't go to the police. The Coon and Friends had a lot of influence within the town. I couldn't go to Butters. Professor Chaos often allied with the Coon and Friends, if he had anything that he had to do. Kyle, Clyde, Token, Cartman, and Timmy were out of the question. Kenny was too. They would check with every member.

I had to be forgotten. I had to disappear or I'd be locked there again. I could show up at school, but the group might cut class and one hero comes to take me down. I hated over-thinking sometimes, but this was the one time that it was important.

I grabbed my costume from the meeting table, and collected the rest of my equipment from the storage room. And yes, Token was rich enough to have his own base with a storage room used for confiscated weapons, and his own cell. Lucky bastard.

I threw on the suit as fast as I could, and threw the weapons on my belt. I had to get out of there, and fast. I had probably tripped the silent alarms by now. Yes he was that rich. I left my calling card at the scene, and escaped the room.

I entered the lobby of the base, which was filled with computers, T.V.s, and everyone's costume excluding my own and Mysterion's. I glanced at the mannequin that my own costume was supposed to be on (Yes we got that from every superhero movie ever, big deal), and pulled out a knife. I moved over to it, and sighed. This was going to suck ass, but it proved something. And something inside me told me that I had to do it.

My arm swung without my approval and the sharpened knife went straight through the head of the mannequin. Whatever material was inside that thing spilled out and poured all over the floor. It symbolized the change. I was not one of them. I was dead to Coon and Friends.

I turned and walked away from the room, hoping that I would never return.

* * *

"About time that you'd get here." The boy in the blue chollo hat said.

"I got caught up. Relax Craig, I'm here now." Dusk said, as he reached the base. He didn't notice me standing, with one foot against the wall and the other on the floor. "Why did you request my presence." If that was Kenny he would have said '(Why the hell did you call me?)', but even around allies we did our best to hide our identities.

"How did you get caught up?"

"Blackout was captured, but he managed to escape. The Coon and Friends called me to their base to see if I could find where he went."

"Jesus Christ!" Tweek twitched from the corner of the room. Dusk didn't even notice him.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Craig smiled, and held out his hand in a familiar fashion. I grunted.

"Keep your money. I'm right here." I said, watching Dusk's head turn so fast that I would be surprised if he didn't get whiplash. "Good morning. How are you?"

"How the hell did you escape?"

"The way of Eric Cartman." I didn't call him Cartman, and I didn't call him Eric. I didn't rule out anything."

"Well your covers blown now! I told you to use a fucking hood or hat you son of a bitch!" Dusk yelled. I glared at him. I wasn't a child, that could be yelled at. I was a sixteen year old superhero.

"I know."

"You're going to have to go into hiding."

"I know."

"You won't be able to be yourself anymore."

"I know."

"How the fuck are you taking this so calmly?" He screamed.

"Because there's nothing that I can do. I'm not going to start screaming over something that I can't do anything about."

"You're an idiot Blackout."

"My name's going to be all over the news. Coon and Friends have a lot of influence in this town. Blackout's gonna be forgotten as quickly as Mysterion was after he was unmasked. He was only brought back when Kyle Brofloski agreed to take the fall. Are you thinking what I am?"

"Not a bad idea Blackout." Jason said, with a smile forming on his face. "But who's gonna dress up like you? Dusk has to be at the reveal."

"Craig? You have black hair like I do. You'd be the only one who could wear the costume."

"How much do I get in return?" Craig, greedy as ever, responded. He was pretty much my opposite, but he could mimic Blackout's voice very well.

"Fifty bucks up front." I could feel a smile beginning on my face.

"Deal. What do I do?"

"I'll explain when we get there." Dusk looked doubtful, but he nodded.

"Where?"

I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed three numbers, before I clicked send. "Hello, this is 911 how can I help you?"

"Blackout's by city hall! They say that he's about to reveal himself!" The cops were too stupid to check cell phone numbers, so I made sure to keep my voice as high as possible. I clicked end, and put the phone back in my pocket.

* * *

An hour later I was standing, in full costume, watching the crowd form. It was an exact replica of the unmasking of Mysterion, only The Coon wasn't standing next to me. Mysterion was.

"Citizens of South Park. My identity has been revealed, by the superhero group named the Coon and Friends. In due time they would have revealed it to the rest of you, so I decided that it is time that I do in instead." I made sure my voice was a touch different from Blackout's.

"Don't unmask yourself!" A redneck screamed at me.

"There is nothing I can do. I can either let a group that has branded me a villain announce who I am, or I may do it myself." I watched the entire Coon and Friends group walk into the crowd. They obviously wanted to see if it was someone else revealing, like with Mysterion. Everyone was probably thinking of that at the time.

"I will show my face." I lifted my hands to the back of my head and untied the black cloth that had been hiding my identity for so long. I brought both hands to the front slowly, and pulled off my mask.

I heard a gasp from the crowd, and I stared at the ground. Sergeant Yates and Officer Murphy cuffed my hands behind my back. The cold metal of the hand cuffs stung. No one said a word, as I was taken off the stage.

"Serves that asshole right!" I heard someone scream.

"Shut up Coon!" The Human Kite responded. I watched the six of them, including Mysterion, walk off the scene. I had to hold back a laugh. This was working all too well.

* * *

**Next time we'll tune back into Stan, and meet one of the main P.O.V.'s, and one of the darkest forms of evil. Can you guess who?**

**_RK, _and** **_BrambleStar14_  
**


	4. Field Day

**Stan's P.O.V.**

"You're free to go kid."

"Why?" I asked, faking innocence. I knew exactly why.

"You know why. Blackout was out. I had a feeling that you weren't him. Why the hell did you pull a Brofloski?"

"They were gonna find out! He enlisted my help. I had to help the town hero."

"We have nine others you know that right? He's not such a big fucking deal." The officer glared at me, angry that I wasted his time.

"Can I have my costume back?"

"Why you gonna dress up for Halloween? Fine." And he gave it back, with all my weapons. Really this town was full of dumbasses. An hour later I found myself in the school again surrounded by Craig's Gang.

"Good job Craig." Dusk said, watching me with an amused glint in his eyes. He was always mysterious, regardless of who that he was at the time. The only alter-ego that wasn't constantly pissed off, and was the slightest bit friendly, had to be Kenny.

"I do a good job when money's involved." He ran his finger through the bills that we had given him as a reward. Instead of the promised 50, I had given him 75 for good work.

"So Dusk, how's the Coon and Friends. Do they believe it?" I asked the black form in front of me.

"The Coon and The Human Kite are skeptical, but the rest of them are on board. But it is a problem considering that The Coon is skeptical." Cartman has a knack for finding things out, and researching things that should be left alone. That was proven when he found out who his father really was. He should have just left it alone so the Broncos could have a good season. Poor guys didn't even get into the playoffs that year.

And Kyle loved research. In fact, when we were 9, we tried scamming kids out of their tooth fairy money once we discovered that the Tooth Fairy wasn't real. He spent the entire week researching the mind, and whether or not we exist. In the end he went into a god-like state of controlling reality, but that's not the point. The point is that Kyle would never stop researching

"What do we do now?"

"We go back to normal life for the time being."

"Time being?"

"I don't know when or if they'll figure out the truth. I can't predict the future. I can only see the present, and for now it's normal again. Go home guys. We're done for tonight."

Craig shrugged and led his gang out without hesitation. "Dusk…" I tried, but he wouldn't have it.

"Go home. Your parents are probably worried sick." My eyes widened as I realized that I'd been in jail for three days without calling them, or contacting them at all. I remember refusing to allow them to visit me. They would kill me when I get home. My parents weren't very strict, but teaming up with a vigilante, and spending days in prison without letting them speak to me could cause any parent to become pissed off at their kid.

"I'll see you soon Dusk."

"Go." And I did.

* * *

I climbed the thin pole that led up to my window. I always kept it unlocked, just in case I was held up on a mission. It probably saved me that night. I threw my Blackout uniform into the fake bottom of my drawer. I threw on my normal clothes, and slid back down the pole. Before I knew it I hit the ground, and I walked around the house to the front.

I lifted my hand to the door, before I stopped. Should I let myself in or should I knock. If I was going to let myself in then I would have to face my parents later. I shook my head, even though I knew that no one was around. And I knocked against the door four times.

* * *

**Butters' P.O.V.**

"Butters!" I heard my father scream. I sighed. He probably found hamburger-helper in his milk again. Apparently my father didn't know how to tell the difference between chocolate milk mix and hamburger-helper.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Get down here Butters!" I obeyed and found myself walking to the staircase. I walked at a slow pace, watching the steps disappear beneath my feet. I shivered when I reached a large crack in the foundation of the wall. I remembered exactly how that appeared there. Eric once pretended to be me and called my dad a pussy. He beat me real bad, and threw me into the wall. It hurt so badly.

I shivered as I reached the kitchen. My father was pointing at the milk glass. "Do you mind telling me why there's rice in my milk?"

"I don't know s-sir."

"Because you put the rice where the chocolate milk mix should be! The #1 rule to a happy family is a nice, clean pantry!"

"S-sorry sir." I watched him raise his hand, and I winced. The impact sent me to the floor. I knew that it would sting for days, and I felt a tear appear in my eye.

"Now fix it!"

"Y-yes sir." He knocked the pantry on the floor, and I could feel the vibrations as it hit the ground.

"GO!" I gasped and ran to the pantry.

"I can't lift it."

"Find a way!"

Sometimes I wished that I was in control. That I was king. That I was the father, and he was the child. He wouldn't mess with me then, no sir. I wanted to take over, but my father wouldn't let me. He was my only tie to Butters. I didn't care what my mother thought anymore, but my father terrified me. I managed to stay as far away from him as I possibly could.

I couldn't leave him here. I couldn't abandon this life. He is the last tie to the fourth grade me. The scared little kid that was constantly confused. The kid who was tricked by Eric, and called Bi-curious by his own father. I'm not the pathetic little son of a bitch that I used to be. Constant abuse and neglect changed me for the worse and Coon and Friends understood that.

I was one of their worst enemies. I was the serpent that aimed to wrap South Park in my clutches. I was the army that threatened to attack the world. I was the bomb that threatened to destroy everything. I was the worst evil ever recorded. I was true chaos!

"BUTTERS!" My father's scream set my back to work. I managed to pick the pantry back up, using every ounce of strength that I possessed. As I did I fell onto the floor, rubbing my arms. "HURRY UP OR YOU'RE GROUNDED MISTER!" I picked up each object that my father had knocked down and put them in alphabetic order. Chocolate Milk Mix in N. Hamburger Helper in H. Cheese in C. It was boring labor, but I managed to do it.

"Done sir!" I screamed.

"Good! But you're grounded mister!" I groaned. My father was so predictable. Calls me down. Makes me do boring work. Threatens to ground me. Grounds me. I don't think that there's been one day where I wasn't grounded.

"Alright you son of a bitch." I muttered. I really had changed significantly from fourth grade me.

"What did you just say?" My father screamed.

"I rabbits eat lettuce!" Yes I pulled a Stan Marsh with my father. I think that he had said that exact thing before when we were in third grade.

"I heard what you said Butters. And you're grounded!" Yeah Butters was grounded, but not his alter-ego. Not the stronger ego.

"Yes sir." I watched the ground, as I climbed the stairs and locked my door.

"Say hello to Chaos." I jumped into my closet, and threw on my gloves. After it came the shirt, and then the pants. Then came the boots. My chest piece. And finally my prize. My helmet. I had updated it into metal about a year before. The shiny material glinted below the light. I smiled through my garb. Welcome disarray. Welcome chaos.

* * *

"Look, I really think that Blackout is Stan. You should have seen how he was acting when I was interrogating him. It was like he was a different person." The Human Kite said to his companion.

"I know. The way that he wasn't fighting back when I attacked him. That cold look that he gave us when we dragged him to that cell. It wasn't him. But the question is, who would fake being Blackout to get him out of jail?" The Coon responded.

"Kenny seemed pissed."

"Exactly my dear Jew. But why?" He raked the blades, that he had tied to his fingers, together.

"They're friends?"

"No! It's something else and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"Well hello fellas." I smirked at the two people below me, as I interrupted their conversation.

"Goddammit Butters! We were having a meeting!"

"Sorry that I intruded Coon. Usually that's what super-villains do!"

"You're not a villain Butters. You're just dressing up at night and causing us trouble!"

"And what do you do at night? I see you in a costume. Seems like you're not a hero." I loved messing with his mind. Usually Butters would never be this gutsy, but I wasn't Butters. I was pure chaos!

"I actually make a difference! The _Coon_ and Friends have stopped crimes. All you do is delay our arrival at the crime scene!"

"That's my job."

"It's a stupid job."

"As is yours Coon. And I thank you for the information that you have dealt me." With that I turned around, and ran off into the night.

"Information!" I heard The Coon scream from behind me. "Kite get up in the air. I'll stay on the ground."

"No shit." Did I mention that The Human Kite can actually fly? I weighed my options. I couldn't get up on higher ground, and I couldn't stay on the ground. Obvious isn't it? Hiding can cause them chaos as they try to find me. And so I did just that.

I had just enough of a head start to jump to the left. I pressed myself against the wall, and wrapped my cape around me. I had changed the color from green to crimson long before I even became serious about Chaos.

That change saved me. My cape helped me blend into the brick foundation without any trouble. The Coon ran by me, without even turning his head. I shook my own from beneath the cape. I had used this method of escape too many times. Something about that boy never learned from his mistakes.

"Where are you Chaos?" He yelled in his rusty voice, as he rushed past me. I had never made any effort to mask my voice. As a villain who cared nothing for his family I didn't need to protect my identity. My friends were a different story though.

"I can't see him anywhere. It's like he vanished into thin air." He heard someone scream from above him. I couldn't help feeling jealous. Kyle vows to have the Human Kite fly, and there he is. Eric vows to be respected and he's part of the infamous Coon and Friends. Stan vows to protect people, and from what those two say he's Blackout _and_ Toolshed. Kenny vows to watch over his city and he becomes Mysterion, protector of the night. I vow to cause a little destruction, yet I receive nothing. I couldn't build things up, yet I couldn't tear them down. What made me different from them?

"Shit! Where are you! Stop running Chaos! We will stop you." The Coon warned me, but I kept myself plastered against the wall. I thanked god for the fact that I had changed the color of my cloak, or I would have already been captured and being forced to eat my own poop in the Coon and Friends cell.

"Coon there's nothing for a quarter mile each way." I guessed that the Human Kite could fly extremely high if he could see for a quarter mile so quickly. He seemed so… out of it.

"How? He couldn't just disappear!" You were right about that Coon.

"I don't know, but I agree that it's weird."

"Yeah it's fucking weird, Jew!" But Kite didn't complain. He didn't call Eric a Fatass. Something was going on and I was going to find out. No matter what the consequences.

"We should go."

"Why?"

"We can confront him in our normal clothes. He won't be expecting that."

"But we should look more!"

"We're not going to find him!" The Human Kite snapped. "I had an aerial view and I still didn't see that asshole! We're not going to be able to find him. Just give the fuck up." His words surprised me. Usually only Kyle had the blazing temper, but never The Human Kite. I smirked, as a plan began to form in my head.

"Fuck you Kite." The Coon flipped him off as he left the pissed off hero behind.

"Dude, why would you do this?" Kite asked, when The Coon was a long way away. I tensed, expecting that he meant me, before he continued. "Why Stan? Why?" I relaxed my stance again and let out a quick sigh. Luckily he didn't hear me, and opted to walk out of the alley. Before he could reach the exit I stepped away from the wall, and set my cape behind me.

"Evening Kite."

He spun around to face me, and glared as he did. "What are you doing here Chaos?" Heroes really dislike the villains don't they? I smirked and bent down on one knee.

"Just observing. So Stan really is Blackout hmm? That's a nice piece of information. Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell everyone at school." I liked bargaining with these heroes. They didn't think that I was joking. They knew that when I was Chaos I meant business. I meant what I said, when it came to threats.

"Because Stan probably won't come to school! Once you reveal who he is, he will go into it 100%."

"How so?"

Kite blinked for a second and scowled. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because, I can trade you information."

"I don't make deals with chaos."

"Sometimes teaming up with evil is the only way to fight for the true good." I smiled at him from beneath my helmet. I didn't even feel the weight of it anymore.

"You sound like Cartman."

"You plan to make a deal about Eric?"

"No deals Chaos. I fight for good, and I will never sink low enough to team up with you! No matter what happens to my friends, I will never side with you." I laughed.

"You can't escape chaos, Human Kite. It follows you."

"Let it try." I loved conversations as Chaos. They're so weird, and chaotic. I always try to trade information with my enemies, and most of the time it worked, but it never had with The Human Kite. Mysterion, Mosquito, Tupperware, Toolshed, Coon, everyone in the Coon and Friends. The Human Kite was the only one who didn't know. Maybe he knew about the tricks that I played with trading information.

I would always force them to reveal their side of the bargain first, before I did my own. I rarely ever gave them information that they didn't already know. I never outright lied, but most of the time I didn't give them any outright answers either. I laughed again. Oh Chaos would get him, and it would show him the truth. Heroism involved caring about a world that couldn't do the same for you. That was the reason that I played villain. And that was the reason that General Disarray joined me. Because we were assholes who wanted something to care about us. Now Coon and Friends cared about us. They cared about stopping us.

"Oh it will. And the school will soon turn chaotic after they figure out the truth." With a small diabolical chuckle, I turned away and grabbed hold of the bridge between the bricks. Without much effort I hoisted myself up and slowly climbed the brick foundation. I stole a quick glance, to find The Human Kite right below me. He had been climbing things for years, so that he could use his damned glider. He had much more practice than I did, and was much faster than I was. I realized that I would have to resort to tricks in order to escape.

I slowed my progress, and allowed The Human Kite to reach me even faster. I felt something tug on my cape, and I gave him a crazed smile. "Lucky you. You'll be able to fly." And then I released my hands.

The world closed in on me with rapid speeds, but I just smiled. I used to pretend that I was big enough that I could smash into the ground just by walking on it. Thanks to the newly added metal to my entire ensemble, I was about to. I glanced upwards to find The Human Kite still standing stock-still, obviously surprised by my method of escape. What could I say? My escape methods were chaotic.

I loved that feeling. The wind rushed past my ears and I could feel the wind flying through my small patch of hair. I set on arm prepared to help myself with the impact, and I allowed the other free reign of the air. The most famous landing pose of all time. I was sure that it would hurt through my metal gloves and boots, but I didn't care. As long as I escaped, I was happy.

The impact knocked the breath out of me. I refused to scream, even when I felt as if every bone in my body had shattered. I had just jumped from a three story high building. I smiled, and took off running to the entrance to the alley, ignoring the pain in my limbs. I'd worry about that as Butters.

I decided to head home. Chaos had completed his work for the night. He had caused the heroes to stop their meeting and begin to fight. He had found out information that could stop Stan from coming to school. He pissed off The Coon. All of it was chaos. All in a day's work. Chaos had done good for that night, but it was time that he turned into Butters again. I decided to tell Bebe first. Knowing her, it would be the #1 gossip of the school within the hour. Stan was so going to get screwed over and without him, Coon and Friends would join the club. They would never be able to break into my base without him. I wouldn't tell them that he was Toolshed, but from hearing that he really was Blackout and that it wasn't just a trick, he would be kicked out of the Coon and Friends! This was too fun. Chaos was having a field day.

* * *

**Ok good/bad news. It's good for me since i'm actually doing work, but bad for everyone else (Including me, since i love writing this). I'm going to be writing a real story for the purpose of getting it published. This and all of my other fanfictions will take a back seat to that so updates will come much slower than they used to. I'm hoping to be done with it by the end of the Summer, but don't get your hopes up. I will be updated, but it will be much less frequent.**

**So I've finally introduced Chaos! I've been waiting to get him into this story. And it looks like Stan's in for some rough times ahead.**

**_RK & BrambleStar14_  
**


	5. Good in Evil Ways

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

"Oh shit dude." I held onto the brick foundation as I watched Professor Chaos run off. I had to stop him. I couldn't let him ruin Stan's future, by forcing him to quit school. And if they found out that he _really_ was Blackout, he'd be in jail for so long. I just wanted to assure that he was Blackout through Cartman. I didn't want to press any charges, or do anything to the poor kid. He was my best friend for god sake!

I couldn't let that happen to him. I had to intercept Butters before he reached school grounds. Maybe a trip to the cell would straighten him out. I tapped my wire. '_Chaos on the loose. Keep a look-out. He's up to no good._'I stayed in my Human Kite voice, but I was not feeling heroic at that moment. I felt as if I had just sold out my best friend. Sure I didn't make that deal with Chaos, but I did reveal it to him while he was hiding. Stan was totally fucked.

No. He wasn't fucked. He may have lied to us, but he's not all bad. He saved my life twice, when we were only eight. I don't know how many times he saved me in Coon and Friends missions. I wouldn't be here today without him, that's for sure. I owed him my life, and dammit I was going to pay him back!

I climbed to the top of the building, not even looking where I stepped. If I fell I'd be able to get the glider in control just enough to keep myself from getting hurt. Butters was not going to ruin my friends life.

I felt my hand close upon open space, and I brought myself back to the problem at hand. I succeeded in hauling myself onto the roof of the building, and I was able to make out the small figure below me. He ran without grace or dignity, but his mind seemed elsewhere. I could tell this just by watching the poor kid run. I knew what he was thinking. He was planning what he would do the next day. I shook my head. That villain wasn't going anywhere. I was more equipped than he, to jump off of any sized building. My glider proved that.

So I walked to the edge of the building. I always had to take a running start to get this thing going. And after that it was a breeze. It was simple logic. An object in motion stays in motion. When I'm running fast and picking up momentum I'm in motion. When my feet aren't on the ground I stay in motion.

My feet were a blur beneath me as I moved. I didn't have much room to run so I had to kick off as I ran.

That feeling was heavenly. I understood why humans had attempted to fly for so long. The feeling of the wind rushing past you. The feeling of weightlessness. The success that you feel after a good takeoff. The speed at which you can travel. I had succeeded. I was a human. And yet I could fly.

I found the ground so far away from me. Many people constantly find themselves only five feet above the ground at all times. I am the one that isn't. I was at least one hundred feet high as I flew. I wasn't like them. I wasn't satisfied with travel by car. I didn't like to ride my bike. I liked to fly.

There was nothing like flying. It can't be compared to anything. The rush that you feel, the smile that spreads across your face. It's just impossible to completely describe it. I just feel at peace when I'm in the air.

Each time that I do it, the adrenaline rush is the same as it was the first time that I succeeded with my glider. This was the one time that I was in control. And I liked it. It still gave me a thrill just to think about it. I could fly.

The Wright Brothers had it right the whole time. (No pun intended). Flying was the way to go for travel. I thanked god for the goggles that I had been able to obtain from Toolshed, as I watched Chaos' every move. I could see clearly out of these, and they weren't threatening to slide off of my face as I flew.

I angled myself towards the running form and prepared as best I could for a crash landing. And crash I did. I smashed into Chaos and sent us both plummeting into the ground. At first he seemed winded, but then he just smiled. "Couldn't stay away?" He asked me. Chaos and Butters were two completely different people, let me tell you.

"How about you stay the fuck away from Stan?"

"Oh I promise that I will."

"And don't you dare tell anyone about him, or I'll tell your parents that you sneak out of the house every night to dress up as a gay little super-villain." Yeah that was a low blow, but it did the trick. Chaos looked up to me with Butter's eyes.

"You wouldn't. Would you?" It was sad that he was so afraid of his parents, and I knew that it was one of the reasons that drove him to be Chaos. The poor kid just felt like the whole world was stacked against him.

"I would, and I will if you don't stop this Chaos. Just lay off this one time."

"How about a deal then?" His voice was right back to the dark and annoying voice that always appeared when he was chaos.

"I don't make deals with evil. I thought that I made that clear!"

"Oh you did, but it just made me want to even further. You see everyone else in your stupid team has made deals with me, even Mysterion. Why do you think that you're so special?" Professor Chaos snapped.

"I'm not special. I just have morals, and they involve not making deals with people on the side of evil." Chaos shook his head.

"Then I guess that I should just go right now."

"I won't let you."

"Stop me then."

I nodded. "Just remember that you asked for it." And without another word I sent a rapid right hook into his one good eye. He could only see out of one of his eyes because of a mistake with Kenny, a shruiken, and Butters' face. I was probably temporarily blinding him, but I really didn't care.

"Aw hamburgers!" Butters screamed abandoning his other persona. "Why can't you just let me win for once! I never get to win!" He was like a stubborn child.

"Because your evil, and evil never works out for anyone?" I sent a straight jab directly into his nose for good measure. It broke on impact. "Don't mention Stan's identity to anyone in school or I will find you. Human Kite or not." I turned around to leave him whining on the street and smirked. Once again good won the battle, even though crude ways were involved.

* * *

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

I was dead. I remembered sitting at home watching White Trash in Trouble, and listening to my parents screaming obscenities at each other when a brick fell from the roof. That single brick can end your days on this Earth. Life can be funny like that.

I woke up in Purgatory and shook my head to clear my mind. It was always foggy after a death that involved head injury. Yes I've had multiple deaths. I'm an immortal and I don't know why. I first died when I was only eight years old, and I've been dying ever since. They come in random ways. One moment I'll be talking to my friends and the next there'll be a dart in my brain.

But, and here's the funny part, every time I die I wake up in my same old bed wearing my same old clothes. And my favorite part about the whole time is that no one ever remembers. Do you know what it feels like to be stabbed? To be shot? Decapitated? Torn apart? Burned? Run over? It fucking hurts. And it won't go away and nobody will believe me! I die right in my front of my best friends, and they don't remember.

I remember a very long death in fourth grade where I was dying from a terminal illness. My friends were crying as if it was the end of the world, but I didn't understand why. I didn't truly understand death. You try to be an eight year old who constantly dies and not knowing anything about the true death. I didn't know that it would last on other people. My friends knew, but I didn't.

The Make-A-Wish foundation came to try and make me happy, but I didn't know why. Maybe they wanted to calm me during such a long, torturous death. I was dead for months before I finally came back and all I got was a "Oh hey Kenny." I remember Satan being relieved that I came back to Earth. I wonder if my friends would have been if they remembered.

My life has never been normal, even before my original death. My parents were poor rednecks, who couldn't stray from beer. They beat each other daily, and fought over the smallest thing. I protected my sister from them, but I doubted my ability to do it for long. If Coon and Friends learned about my identity, they would do to me as they did my partner. And then I wouldn't be able to protect the poor girl.

I'm rambling aren't I? I should get back on topic. So where was I? Ob yeah…

Purgatory was boring, to say the least. I had to wait for a small plane to take off, and even I couldn't leave until everyone was ready. You see in Purgatory, people have to come to terms with their deaths or you cannot take off.

My death that lasted several months involved a couple suicide bombers who were shocked that they died after crashing into buildings with the planes that they were in. Terrorists really aren't very smart.

I slumped in my seat, and turned to the man next to me. "How'd you die?" I asked him.

"I'm dead?" The man's voice sounded pained. I forgot how people feared death, and slowly nodded allowing it to sink in.

"Yes sir. Trust me, I of all people understand death. We're in purgatory. You died and we can only reach the afterlife after everyone on the plane accepts their deaths."

"How do you know? You're just a boy yourself!" I looked the man in the eyes and spoke in my Mysterion tone. That voice always makes things dramatic.

"I have seen things in my 16 years that many will never see in their entire lifetime. I have fought the evil dark lord Cthulhu. I have died countless times. I have been a zombie, a platypus, and a corpse. I'm dead more often than I am alive, and when I am alive I die within the week. And then it all resets and I find myself back in my own bed, in my own clothes, with no one remembering. I know about death sir, and you'd be wise to trust me when I'm talking about it."

"I really am dead aren't I?" Obviously he didn't take in the meaning of my little speech. I hated people sometimes.

"Yes sir. You are. But what are you going to do about it? Are you going to accept it and come to terms with what comes next, or are you going to wallow in your own self-pity for the rest of eternity?"

"You're right kid. I should accept it. Maybe if I accept it early on I'll go into Heaven." I didn't bother explaining the complicated rules. Only Mormons went to Heaven. No matter what good deeds you did in your lifetime only Mormons are allowed up there. Everyone else finds themselves in either Purgatory forever, or Hell.

"Yeah. You might." I answered instead. I might as well make the poor soul happy, if he was going to be forced to accept his own death.

I guess the others might have all understood death, because as soon as the man smiled down at me, the plane took off. And my eyes opened.

* * *

I was in my own room with my own things, in my own clothes. I hated immortality. It would send me back at random times. This time I hadn't even had time to feel the wind rushing through my soul. I hadn't stepped down on Hell's burning soil. I hadn't gotten to see Satan.

I groaned in my bed, and was barely able to process my surroundings. I checked the watch, to find that it was already almost 10 o' clock at night, and I shook my head. Neither Dusk nor Mysterion had made an appearance that day.

I decided to become the former, and within minutes I was fully dressed, with all my weapons and defense mechanisms. I put my Coon and Friends wire in my ear and wrap my hand around the window. It was _never_ locked. If someone snuck into my room, I'd just get shot and they'd run away from the scene.

Did I mention that death sucks?

I opened up my window, and pulled my body through it. Ever since I'd gotten taller, I couldn't just sneak by my parents feet to escape anymore. I had to climb out of a window, or hide in the shadows until they left the room.

I grabbed the crack that had occurred during one of my deaths. It wasn't steep, so I could easily slide down it. It was thick and deep enough to be able to hold on tight as I slid down the side of my house.

When I reached the ground I began to hear static. '_I need back-up, by the bank. There's been a robbery. We need to slip in through the back._' I heard someone say into my ear. I nodded once, even though they could not see me. Dusk worked in mysterious ways.

And I set off into the night, ready for action.

* * *

**Stan's P.O.V.**

And immediately the door opened. I stared at a man who was obviously drunk. He was leaning to one side, and his hand was everywhere. His eyes were staring at me with a crazy expression, as I noticed the beer bottle that he was loosely holding in one hand. He had his pants pulled down to his feet. He was smiling.

"Well heyyy Stan. Glad to see that you're… oh god I'm going to be sick!" He said, before he _was_ sick. All over the front porch.

"Hey dad." I answered, watching him nervously. I was wondering when he was going to pass out. He picked up the hand that was holding his beer and pointed into the house.

"C'mon in. Let's get you a beer." Dad replied, almost dropping that beloved bottle. I remembered when I didn't know my limit too. I was constantly drunk, and doing some embarrassing shit. Of course, that was only due to a group of cynics trying to get me drunk so I could tell the world that it was shitty. The sad thing is that I agree with them. The world has gone to shit.

"Dad, I'm 16." My excuse for not drinking any more than I have to. It's worked so far. I mentally sighed. It was going to suck when I turned 21.

"Big deal, when I was your age I was doing stuff. Ever tried marijuana?" He had asked me that about twenty times per month. He just didn't let up. He wanted his son to be just like him, even though he was addict, a hypochondriac, and an alcoholic.

"How'd you get out of jail?" I asked him.

"Oh your mother posted bail and shit." His voice was slurred. "Tell me, how you?"

"I lied about being Blackout."

"Oh al'ight." And no, he didn't mean to word it that way. He was just too goddamn drunk to pronounce it right.

"Who's at the door Randy?" A woman asked, from across the room. Stan smiled when he saw her.

"I's just Shtan." He took a quick swig of the beer, before collapsing onto the seat next to it.

"Stan?" That was when she saw me, and when she did her gaze hardened. "You sir are grounded for three months!"

"Why mom?" I asked immediately. Blackout might like to wait before replying, but I loved doing it as quick as possible to throw off the person who had to respond.

"Where were you for the past few days?"

"Jail?" I supposed that phrasing it as a question was a much better option.

"What, what, what!" She screamed, using Ms. Brofloski's catch phrase. I kept telling her to avoid that mom. She's bad influence on the parents in South Park.

"I posed as Blackout and pretended to reveal myself. But he showed himself again, and I was let out of jail. Didn't Dad tell you?"

"No." She glared at the prone figure on the couch for a second. "Go to your room Stanley. You're still grounded." I laughed inside. I wasn't going to stay there.

"Yes mom…" I pretended to be annoyed and disappointed, and after years of lying I was used to it, and pulled it off perfectly. I loved being Blackout and Toolshed.

* * *

**Great to be posting again! I'm back into this story! We're going to be switching P.O.V.'s a lot more soon, and one of them will be our favorite little bringer of Chaos, and our favorite fat asshole!**

**Oh and uh disclaimer that i keep forgetting- I don't own South Park or any characters from the show, and if i really did i wouldn't be on writing fanfictions about characters that i already owned instead of putting it in the show now would I?**

**Reviews remind me to start updating this again. **

**_RK and BrambleStar14_  
**


	6. Evil Means Chaos

**Butters' P.O.V.**

It came to me in a dream. After my fight, for lack of a better term, with Kyle I had stumbled through the backdoor and into my room. I had fallen face-first into the bed and before I knew it I was dreaming.

_I found myself, dressed as Professor Chaos, in a strange land. Tentacles sprouted from small areas in the dirt. Lines streaked the floor like stripes. Stone structures surrounded me, and looking up I could see oddly-formed planets. I wasn't breathing. I wasn't breathing. I began to panic. I wasn't breathing!_

_A circle of wind began to surround me, and I worried that I was in my own personal tornado. Stone slabs flew with the wind, and bits and pieces of tentacles followed them. Dirt flew into my eyes, and I continued to panic._

_And just as quickly as it started the tornado diminished, and standing before me was a dark god that I had seen only in pictures. I had been locked in the Coon and Friends original base when he had arisen. I felt myself dealing on one knee. Here he was. A dream come true. Professor Chaos would finally meet the god of chaos. I knelt before him, offering my life to his honor. I was shocked at my own actions as much as what he did next._

_"Leopold 'Butters' Stotch. Do you understand why I have called you into my domain?" The Dark God asked me. I could hear another language coming from its body, but the second that it spoke them they translated into English. How it spoke at all, I do not understand._

_"No my lord." I didn't know why I addressed him as such._

_"You are here because of the one named Professor Chaos." His words were so loud that they rattled my bones, but I merely knelt before he who causes chaos. "I called you to my world to offer you a deal. Accept it and you may rule beside me over R'yleh for the rest of eternity. Disagree and burn where you stand."_

_"I accept, oh mighty Chtulhu!" I said, without hearing the terms. The god nodded and watched me._

_"Rise." It commanded and I obeyed. That was the rule. It commands, I obey. Simple as that._

_He touched me, with but a finger. I screamed from the pain that shot from it to me. I felt as if I was on fire. As if I was about to die right there, in the land of chaos. Just another victim, tricked by Chtulhu himself. I praised myself for the death, as the pain intensified._

_ "You are now, not human, but my body. The very body of Chtulhu." It said. My screams were filled with agony as my eyes shot open. _

I panted from the nightmare and took a look at my surroundings. Everything was as it should be. I pulled myself out of bed, to find myself a little shaky. That was when I realized that I was trembling. I knew it even then. That dream was more than a nightmare. It meant something. It was so _real_, that it terrified me. I could still feel the after-effects of that pain.

I was so willing to do as Chtulhu wanted. I didn't even think of the consequences. But in dreams, you're supposed to be without choices right? Right?

I thought back on what The Dark God had told me. "_The very body of Chtulhu._" I asked myself what it meant, but I had no answers. I thought about asking Kenny, who knew everything about the old ones, but something inside me told me not to. And I listened. Because I was a listener, not a talker. I was a follower, not a leader.

'_Isn't it time for that to change?_' I heard in my head, and I nodded. '_Everyone here treats you like crap. Don't you remember The Human Kite? He didn't even care._'

"He didn't even care." I repeated.

'_He would kill you if he wanted._'

"He would kill me if he wanted."

'_And then he'd go right back to Stan. Don't you want revenge?_'

"I want revenge?"

'_Yes. You want complete revenge. You should get it._'

"I should get it." I repeated more confidently.

'_Then get it._"

"I have to get it." Revenge on those who tortured me before. I would put a stop to the Coon and Friends who hadn't let me see Chtulhu to bless me with this voice before.

'_Humiliate them_.'

"Humiliate them!" I frowned, angry at all the times that I had been abused by the Coon and Friends. All the times that they had made me eat my own shit for petty crimes. I thanked the voice, and slipped out the window. Bebe had some news to hear.

* * *

**Clyde's P.O.V.**

Coon and Friends weren't getting along. We were divided into pairs. I was the one who was to blame. I was the leader. I never should have let them divide like that. I was the force that was supposed to keep them together. I was supposed to watch over my team, and yet I failed. Kenny had left Coon and Friends, and all of us knew the problem with that. Kyle and Cartman have been fighting that Stan _is_ Blackout, and not a scapegoat. Token and Tupperware have been staying away from the two, and going on frequent missions.

All of them know that I have to make the final decision. I am the last one who has to make a vote. I am the one with the most power. I felt afraid of that power, but I decided to own up to it. I was the one who's vote would count. I just hoped that it wouldn't split apart the Coon and Friends. We made a difference as a team. Not as separate entities.

I perched on a small building and watched the surrounding area. No threat. More time to plan.

I felt helpless. What if I made the wrong choice? What if I split apart the team and would have to decide who to join? Coon and Friends or Mysterion and Friends? Who would _I_ side with?

Why did Stan have to go and become Blackout? I sighed inwardly. As much as I hated that hero, he made a difference when we didn't. He calmed the town whenever we were on a different mission. I guessed that was the reason for all those times that his "Mom" called him to help his "Dad" with his drunkenness.

We still had no leads on who Dusk was. Dusk was the one that caused the most damage, but appeared least often. As I thought about who the figure in black might be, I was watching the area.

My constant sweeping alerted me. Movement at 3 o' clock. I swung around to face my newly discovered threat. And he stood there, in all his evil glory. Little did I know that at the time, he was stronger than before. The blond in front of me had changed.

"Hello Mosquito. Nice day isn't it?" He didn't even look at me. The boy just walked away with a smirk on his face. I watched him, not even thinking about moving. I just had one thought on my mind. What the fuck?

I pressed my hand to my wire to report the sighting. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

I had been doing it for years. Dressing up and running into the street to protect people. To me, it was never a game. The second that I put on that mask, it was real. And weeks later when I discovered my name, it was my name. A second identity that did more than Kenny could ever hope to achieve. In Sargent Yates words, I was a beacon of hope in an otherwise bleak and dreary world.

To the town I was a hero. Someone who would save them from the underbelly of society. As I grew I only became more powerful, and Mysterion grew with me. The question mark on my head became a sign for good things. The evil hid as they saw my shadow. I was a symbol. A hero for a town that suffered with none.

And then Coon and Friends was formed. It happened as Cartman, dressed as a raccoon, allied with Clyde, Token, and Timmy to form a small hero group. He called it The Pack.

I already had Kyle working under my wing the whole time, but Stan slowly picked up on it. One day when Kyle, who already had his alter-ego, and I were trying to track down General Disarray, who wasn't much a threat back then, we found Disarray on the floor with a black-eye already forming. Standing over him was a boy with a belt filled with tools and a smile on his face. He joined our team that day.

For some reason Cartman convinced our two groups to mix, and when Bradley figured out our identities, there was nothing we could do but let him in. The team name was changed to Coon and Friends. Bradley left to find his father and that left only the seven of us.

Don't even ask me to tell you about Ike. His is too long a story to explain, without taking a month to write it on paper. The birth of Dusk was another story all together though…

_I was only fourteen years old. I was patrolling the town and I found myself at the school. I found Craig talking to a figure in all black, and I found myself curious. And wouldn't you know it, curiosity didn't kill me that time. I snuck closer, ensuring that I didn't step on any branches._

_"Who's been buying?" I heard a dark voice ask._

_"It's not him this time." Craig answer. The black figure sighed with relief._

_"Then who did?"_

_"Garrison. Is it cool now?"_

_"Yes, you're good for today. I won't turn you in."_

_"Yippee." Once again Craig showed no emotion. "You mind sparing his wallet?"_

_"Yes, I do mind actually."_

_"I hate you stupid heroes."_

_"We usually hope that happens when it comes to villains." The figure was smiling, beneath his mask. Craig just scowled._

_"All right Blackout. Just go. You're scaring away the customers."_

_"Fine, Craig. But I'm warning you…"_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. Just go." The boy, Blackout, nodded and walked in the opposite direction, away from me. I watched Craig, waiting to see what he would do._

_"And what are you doing here Mysterion?" I jumped at the sound, and spun around to face it. The figure in black smiled at me. It never reached his eyes._

_"May I ask the same question?"_

_"Nuh-uh, I asked first." Even his tone mocked me. I didn't trust him, and I decided to use a technique I learned in Coon and Friends._

_"Well that's lovely to hear, but…" I sent a quick straight jab into his ribs. With alarming speed he recovered and sent a weak right hook at my face. I ducked back, narrowly avoiding it, and repeated my earlier movement._

_He stepped back, and glared at me. With magnificent speed he sent a jab at my chest, but I was used to being attacked. I jumped to the side, and smirked. This kid didn't seem to be the best fighter._

_But something came to his rescue. I heard something behind me, and snapped to face it. I found myself watching Craig, and I quickly sent a jab at him, but he ducked out of the way. I felt something smash into the back of my head and I whirled around to face it. Blackout smiled from his position behind me. "I see someone doesn't like me."_

_"Stop!" Craig ordered. "You're both heroes. Why the hell are you fighting?"_

_"Yes Mr. McCormick. Why are we fighting?" Blackout smirked, before turning his back on me, and walking away. I dismissed the thought of following him, and instead turned to Craig, with an angry movement._

_"Who the hell is he?"_

_"I don't know. He won't tell me. No one knows him. Even the cops have never seen him in costume or out. Kid has his ways." Craig just shrugged._

_I thought back to what Blackout was talking to him about. Being a hero, it was nice to know who the new vigilante was. Mostly if he was as sly as Craig had said. "Give me one reason that I shouldn't bring you to the police right now."_

_"I know who you really are." I scowled._

_"Reveal my name and you'll find yourself six feet under." I said, knowing that I'd never go through with it._

_"Don't worry Kenny. I don't do anything unless I'm paid."_

_"That Blackout kid pays you?"_

_"No, but I have a deal with him."_

_"What's the deal?"_

_"Nothing that you should know."_

_"Why?" Kenny would have backed off, but Mysterion was the stronger one._

_"Because. Look I gotta go meet the guys. C'ya Kenny." Only nine people knew my identity. Kyle, Cartman, Stan, Clyde, Token, Timmy, Bradley, Karen, and Ike. I knew that Blackout wasn't Canadian. That left eight. He wasn't handicapped, black, or retarded (No offense Timmy). That left five. He wasn't fat. That left four. It was between Kyle, Stan, Karen and Clyde. I couldn't rule Karen out. She might have had the ability to mask her voice, like people thought that I did. Four people that I knew could have been that Blackout kid._

I thought about my first meeting with Blackout, as I reapplied my hair-dye and cut my hair again. I'd started to do that when I was thirteen. Since no one ever saw my hair, I came up with the idea to dye it just in case Dusk dropped his hood. I wore contacts that changed my eye color to match my hair. Brown hair, brown eyes. I just had to make sure to never take off my parka, and I'd be home free.

It would be a problem if I ever dropped Mysterion's hood, but I always managed not to. It was fashioned onto my head as if it was meant to be there. Dusk's costume hadn't had the correct technique when I was building it, because I didn't have the time. From going out as Mysterion, school, and work I barely had time anymore. Not to mention how freaked out the Coon and Friends were. They put aside all missions, and instead put all efforts on finding out who Blackout was. Come to think of it, Stan was always the one on patrol most often.

Even my allies didn't know who Dusk was. Craig's gang still didn't understand that Kenny McCormick could be two heroes. Only Stan knew my true identity.

I had a pair of gloves on, beneath my Dusk ones, and the second pair had small fingerprints carved into it. Not mine, of course, I didn't even know whose fingerprints they were, but they would work. I warped my smile when I was Dusk. I made sure it was completely different from Kenny's signature smirk.

I pinned the hood to my hair, to ensure that it wouldn't fall. Even with my brown hair, if one strand fell with my hood off, it could be the key to discovering my identity. D.N.A. isn't great for a superhero. Sure the pin hurt, but it did the job.

"Reporting for duty." I said, making sure that my voice was in check. One slip up, and my identity would be out in the open. I had two utility belts. The better of the two was Mysterion's, but I still had a nice arsenal in Dusk's belt.

After one of my deaths, I found out that my parents sued Cartmanland for $513,000. I'd been able to gain half of that money, while my parents spent it all on booze. I saved half of the money for college, and kept the other money for my alter-egos.

I owned hundreds of shruiken, guns, knives, bombs, fireworks, and even back-up costumes. I'd even bought weapons for the League, after saying something about stealing money from my parents. The web of lies never ended.

My favorite weapon for Mysterion was, predictably, my fireworks. I'd been working with them since the beginning of my alter-ego's life. I used them to avoid The Coon. I used them to save my sister countless times. I used them to escape the terrified gazes of my parents, when I came for more answers.

And yes, I wanted answers from my alcoholic parents. Something inside me told me that they knew more than I did about my curse. They never fully explained anything about me though. No matter how many times I confronted them, they avoided the real truth.

I jammed Mysterion's wire in my ear. No matter what identity I was, I always had that wire on me. Mysterion used it for tracking down companions. Kenny used it to know when to be active. Dusk used it to see what crimes were being committed. Hacker was always on the wire as well, filling in anyone who needed information.

After thwarting the robbery the day before, I had caught sight of The Human Kite. Something on his face told me that something was wrong, and I pondered it the entire night, coming up with nothing. Maybe he was on a mission. I had no idea.

_'Chaos at Tom's. Something's off._' A high pitched voice said through the wire. Our reports were always as short as we could manage. The quicker the information was given, the quicker the hero could get to the scene.

'_What direction?_' The Human Kite asked.

'_Going North. To his base._' Mosquito responded quickly.

'_Fuck._' Kite muttered. '_Flying there._'

'_Heading._' The masked voice owned by Tupperware said.

'_On patrol._' Toolshed said.

'_Timmah!_' How he touched the wire, I don't know.

'_Mysterion you active?_' Hacker asked.

'_No, fighting._' I switched to Mysterion's voice as I spoke. Fighting translated into 'My parents are fighting and Karen's terrified, so I have to comfort her.

'_Chaos at Starks._' Toolshed reported. '_Talking about… Cthulhu. He escaped._'

'_Cthulhu? I'm coming._' I responded, and began to take off my contacts and clothes. I removed every piece of Dusk's equipment, and climbed into Mysterion's. I slid into his belt, and tapped the wire. '_Where is he?_'

'_Running past school._' That was Tupperware. I climbed out of my window, and slid down a pole. I had a few questions for a certain villain.

* * *

**Cartman's P.O.V.**

'_You guys. I'm so tired._' I panted as I ran.

'_I'm not surprised Fatso._' The Jew laughed.

'_No fighting on the wire._' Mosquito ordered. It was stupid. It was called the goddamn Coon and Friends, and I wasn't the goddamn leader! This is just like when those assholes stole my fucking basement when we were nine!

'_Fuck you Mosquito._'

'_Coon shut up. The wire is for info, not fighting._' Mysterion snapped.

'_I hate you guys._'

'_We share the feeling._' Jew boy said.

'_Fuck you Ky-te._' I slipped up on the name, almost giving away his name.

'_Coon._' Mosquito warned. Yeah, yeah I slipped up big deal. You do it all the time you fucking insect.

'_Disarray spotted at Kyle Brofloski's house._' Tupperware reported

'_Why?_' Toolshed asked.

'_Timmah!_' His identity was so easy to understand that it was pathetic. I was surprised that the crime lords that we captured didn't kill him already.

'_Oh god you guys. I gotta lay down for a few hours._'

'_Coon we need you. If this really is about Cthulhu you're extremely important._' The Canadian pointed out.

'_I got him! We're right outside his base._' Tupperware exclaimed.

'_Alright. Everyone meet._' Mysterion ordered, and I gasped for breath.

'_Can I take a cab?_'

'_Shut up Coon!_'

'_Ay! Fuck off you fucking Kite._' He knew the insult, so it wasn't that big a deal. Besides, if I revealed his identity he would reveal mine! And my identity is the most well-kept in the entire group!

I hit the trees that bordered our town, and pressed on. When I was only 200 feet away I spoke once more. '_Who else is there?_'

'_Here._' Mosquito, Tupperware, Iron Maiden, Hacker, The Human Kite, and Mysterion chorused.

'_Where are you?_' Hacker asked.

'_Right here._'

'_I'm staying out of sight. Just in case Disarray comes in._' Toolshed responded.

'_Good idea. Kite get in the sky._' Mosquito ordered.

'_Got it!_' Jew Rat said, as I reached the six of them.

"You guys. I'm so fucking tired." I almost slipped out of my signature voice. The others ignored me.

'_We've got Chaos cornered. Got Disarray?_'

'_Not yet._'

"Hello my dear companions. How are you all? Brilliant night for Chaos isn't it?" I understood what the others meant. There was something off about Chaos' voice. "Cthulhu chose the perfect night for evil, won't you say?"

"Da fuck?" I asked, receiving a glare from Mysterion. Right, right you fucking asshole. Stay in character.

Chaos tapped the side of his helmet. "Perfect night." He repeated.

'_I've got movement by Toolshed._' The Human Kite said.

'_Disarray's here._' Toolshed reported.

'_What direction? Do you need backup?_' Tupperware asked.

'_To your right. Fuck! Toolshed's down!_' Kite screamed.

'_Tupperware, Hacker go to Kite._' Mosquito ordered, pulling out his BB gun.

'_Disarray's got him. I'm flying down._'

'_Coon, Mosquito, and I will take down Chaos. Iron Maiden go help get Toolshed._'

"Oh Toolshed's down. Good to know. Cthulhu aided General Disarray as well you know? He'll be able to stop those that were sent after him easily."

"What are you talking about Chaos?" Mysterion asked him.

"Each of you caped crusader's play a part in this war. And you, Kenneth, are the most important piece in his plan."

"Who's plan?" I asked.

"I must go now. My presence has been requested elsewhere."

"You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself." Mosquito said, aiming his gun at Chaos. He made the blonde cry once after shooting him. Maybe he could do it to Kyle. The thought warmed me immensely.

"Times have changed Mosquito. The age of Chaos is upon you. Accept it, and be blessed. Deny it and be cursed. That is my only warning heroes. Enjoy."

'_We got him! Disarray escaped though. He managed to drag him for about 500 feet._' Kite reported.

'_Wow._' Mysterion said. '_Where are you?_'

'_Coming to you. Toolshed's unconscious._'

'_A seventh grader knocked him out?_'

'_Apparently. I don't even know how. He snuck up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder, and Toolshed was in the ground._'

'_Dammit Chaos is gone!_' Mosquito snapped, and I swung around to face the insect-praising hero. He was right. Chaos had escaped while we were distracted.

'_Drag him to base. We'll meet up there. We're gonna have a meeting. Something big is about to happen. We'll trade reports Move out._' Mysterion ordered. I snorted. Coon and Friends should be led by the Coon. Not Mosquito and Mysterion. I would do a much better job of leading.

* * *

**New update to mark my 7 months of watching South Park. So this came as a gift to all of you who watch South Park. Hopefully all of you do, because if you're reading from the South Park fandom without really watching South Park, just watch the damn show. **

**The story is about to go haywire, but it's still going according to plan. I wonder how long that lasts.**

**I've been working on the story (which now officially has a title), so updates are probably going to take this long. I'm hoping to get the story finished by the end of the Summer (Which won't happen at this pace). Maybe by the end of Fall.**

**This story I have great plans for so stay tuned!**

**_RK _and _BrambleStar14_  
**


	7. Darkness is Coming

**Stan**

My eyes opened slowly, and I took a second to scan my surroundings. Base. I relaxed, and sat myself up, ignoring the pain that shot through me. What happened to me? The last thing that I remembered was looking for General Disarray, sensing something behind me and then… a dream.

I could only remember one thing from the dream. I could hear someone saying something that terrified me. "_Soon you will rejoin the beings of my world. They never forgot you, you know that?_" I didn't know who's world it was, but it reminded me of several events.

R'yleh. Imagionationland. Marklar. Shit world. Earth. I think something about Jagons? Space. An Earth that was ruled by Satan for a couple of days. Which one was the voice talking about? I, for one, had no idea.

"Blackout you awake?"

"Yeah." I realized my mistake a second after.

"Ha! I knew it!" The Coon laughed from above me.

"Knew what?"

"I knew that you were Blackout! I fucking knew it! Nyah nyah nyah! I told Mosquito! Ha ha ha!"

"I thought you said Toolshed." I wasn't in the mood for lying. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh you were knocked out by Disarray or something, but HA! I knew it! Who faked being Blackout?"

"Me?"

"I recorded you responding to Blackout, Stan. Now you get to go to jail!" The Coon mocked.

"Stop fucking with him Coon. He's probably delirious. Who knows what Disarray did to him?" Saved by the super best friend.

"What world did we escape that wants us back?" I asked him, as he entered.

"Told you." The Human Kite said.

"Fuck, I had proof you sneaky fucking Jew!"

I tuned out the rest of their fight, in favor of the question. Canada could be classified as a world of its own. Maybe world was meant figuratively. If so Mexico, Peru, Cuba, Canada, and probably more than I could remember. I was in Alabama once.

"The others might want to see that he's okay."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About three days. We were becoming really worried about you dude."

"Fuck."

"Big fucking deal. I've been in a coma for six days once." The sad thing was that The Coon was actually feeling smug. I could see that just from his expression.

"Yeah and then you were kidnapped, and almost had your hand cut off by the left-hand killer who only kills girls. I can see why he made that mistake." Kite smirked.

"Fuck off you, butt fucking Jew!" Fatass screamed.

"Dude what happened?" I asked.

"Well, we were about to capture Chaos, and a some of us, including you, were looking for Disarray. He snuck behind you, tapped you on the shoulder, and you fell into the ground. We had to drag you back here. You haven't moved since."

"Fuck." I repeated. "Did you at least capture Chaos and Disarray?"

"Neither of them have been active, and they didn't show up for school."

"School. What'd you do about school with me?"

"We told everyone that you were dragged off by the remains of PETA to their compound. Coon and Friends were the only 'search party', since Yates was too busy with Craig's vandalism to deal with the kidnapped kid. He said 'I trust you to be able to rescue him, but I have to deal with these spray paintings.' We told him that we knew who was doing it, but he said he needed to ask the new psychic."

"You actually thought that the police would ever do anything important?"

"Good point. You feeling okay to walk around?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You've been in a coma for three days."

"That's true. Where are the others?" I climbed to my feet, and shook my head. It was probably a good idea to forget the question from my coma dream, if it could be considered a coma.

"Sleeping, but they set two guards every night for you."

"How come?"

"That black asshole sent us a calling card!" The Coon snapped.

"It said '_Soon the weakest of the group will rejoin the beings of a distant world. They never forgot any of you. They shall come for him first. The rest are soon to come._' It makes no fucking sense." I didn't respond. The question was back. What was that goddamn world?

"Get off your lazy ass and call those assholes already Jew!" The snapped. Kite didn't even point out how ironic that was. He just tapped his wire, and began to talk.

"Anyone up? …Toolshed's back. Keeping him at base." Kite pulled his hand off of the wire, and turned back to us. "Mysterion, Mosquito, and Hacker are coming. The others are either asleep, or didn't respond."

"Where's my wire?"

"We took it off, just in case someone slipped up and Chaos got you."

"Why are we viewing him as such a threat all of a sudden?"

"You didn't see how he was acting. He was acting like me!" The Coon said.

"And Disarray was the same way. I have a feeling that Disarray and Chaos aren't children in costumes anymore. I think they're growing to their personas just like we have. And that could be dangerous." Kite exchanged a look with The Coon that I couldn't understand. He mouthed something and the Fatass nodded. Dammit I had to learn how to read lips.

"Have you spotted Butters around town?"

"He's in hiding. We tried his base, but the windows were boarded up, and the door was bolted shut. No one can get in, and no one can get out. Tupperware set up cameras to the door, so we can see if Butters or Dougie leave the base in either of their personas. Putting someone into a coma is a really big deal dude. And this being a fellow Coon and Friends member, we're prepared to tackle this matter, costume or no costume. Now… uh… you're probably really hungry."

"We can go wake that black asshole and tell him to give us some fucking food!"

"Not a bad idea. Tupperware would probably like to see that you're still alive. But after the reunion we have to take you to the police station, so they know that we found you." If I was in his shoes, I'd leave a note for the cops saying "Rescued him B" and nothing else. I didn't like my face being shown in hero persona, but it was Kite's choice.

"Coon go get Tupperware. I'll wait for the others. Toolshed wait here." There was no questioning that Kite was a great leader, but he often overlooked things. Like the fact that a strangely acting Chaos might have wanted to kidnap me. But I didn't fight him. I didn't say anything as Coon left the room complaining that he had to walk 'like a mile!', or as Kite left pressing his hand to the wire.

"Fuck." I muttered again. This situation was just too fucked up to understand.

'_You are in control._' _It_ said. _It_ had been in the dream. _It_ had asked the question. My vision blurred as _it _spoke, and my head started to throb. I didn't know that I was closing my eyes. I don't remember passing out.

* * *

**Token**

"You woke me up to see him unconscious again? Seen it already. I snapped at The Coon. I put my mask back on the shelf. "Fuck you Cartman." I muttered, turning away from that fat bastard.

"Fuck you! Jew! What's wrong with you?" The Coon screamed.

"What?" The Human Kite screamed, and I sighed in relief, that at least one sane person was in the room.

"He's unconscious!"

"Fuck!" I shook my head, and left the base, in favor of my own bedroom. Poor Stan. Being guarded by the insane.

* * *

**Butters**

"Did it work?"

"Smashed right into the ground Professor. He didn't even see me." My minion recited. He smirked, and rubbed his fists together, a gesture that he'd learned from me.

"And the heroes?"

"The Human Kite suffered quite a fall sir. His glider failed him, and he had to fall into a tree to break his fall. Iron Maiden was too slow to make it to the scene, and I escaped before he arrived. Tupperware broke his armor after smashing into a tree, while running. Hacker was already trying to test what had happened to Toolshed."

"In what ways?"

"He was taking blood."

"Fuck." Butters never would have cursed, but I wasn't Butters. My name was Professor Chaos, and words held no meaning anymore. "We have to contaminate the samples. Make them normal."

"What if he's already run the test?"

"They'll know that there's something off about him, but they won't know what yet. We have to steal, or contaminate those samples, before Hacker realizes what it truly is. I believe that Mint Berry Crunch succeeded in getting his sample when we were all nine. If they find the truth, our mission will have failed."

"Why do you care about what happens to him?"

"Because, he's a great asset. Even if they take Him down, he'll remain. We'll go back to normal, but he won't. That's why he's important. Now, we have to sneak out of base through the extra exit, because they set up cameras at the front. Grab what you feel is appropriate and run." I had created this base out of the money that I had earned after saving the lives of everyone who was working on the "Imagionationland Doorway." They had given me three million dollars, that I spent on the base. I filled it with furniture that I had gained after stealing some money from Paris Hilton after she left her wallet in my house, and my pimping business.

Maybe I should look up some of those girls. It is illegal, and things that aren't legal cause chaos, so why the hell not?

* * *

"Where do they keep it?'

"Oh I don't know Butte…"

"Chaos."

"Chaos. I left when you did. They probably have it at Hacker's house."

"The Brofloski residence. It would be in either Ike's room or Kyle's room." I pulled three paper clips out of my pocket, and handed them to my minion. "Break open the door. I'll keep watch." Coon and Friends probably already knew that we had left base, and they would know that there were only two obvious places that we would go. I would never go home, or to Disarray's. The base, Brofloski's, or Marsh's. That calling card was a good idea in some ways, but Stanley and Isaac were the weakest. It was obvious.

Stanley would be unconscious for about three days, and he'd wake up and pass out for another day, before he fully awoke. "After it's open, take those to that Goth boy that's in your grade, and pick his lock. He'll have a large black, extremely old looking, book that you have to take. Bring it to base, through the underground entrance. I'll already be there."

"On it." I wrapped my cloak around my body, and smirked. Evil was coming. And evil is chaos.

* * *

**This story is still on Hiatus, but I decided to give you this chapter just to apologize for the long wait, and the wait to come. I just don't feel like I'm into this story or Wiped anymore. I feel like my writing style has developed, and this (I had this chapter sitting for a while) is just not good anymore. Maybe I'll edit it, but it'll be a while before I do.**


End file.
